Sparks Edison ~ District 5
This is a tribute by Sambaroses. Please don't use her without prior permission! :3 She is a finished tribute, and Sambaroses first ever District 5 tribute. :D 'Sparks's Basics' Name: '''Sparks Edison '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''12 '''District: '''5 '''Height: 4'7 Weapon: '''Very good with a bow and arrow, and okay with a sword. '''Interview Angle: Playful and Innocent 'Appearance' Long, russet coloured hair that flows to just past her shoulders, but just stopping short of reaching her chest, and a fringe that is longer at the sides than it is at the front, framing her gorgeous blue eyes, which have little flecks of green in them, and freckles stretching across her nose and over her pale cheeks. 'Strengths' Small and nimble, Sparks is a girl on a mission. Confident, sneaky and quiet, she often uses her small frame and light-footedness to her advantage, regularly sneaking up on people and pulling pranks on them, just for the fun of it. Has very good hand eye coordination, and is rarely off target unless distracted. People often underestimate her because of her frame and size, so she's a little bit of a dark horse in the games. 'Weaknesses' Her love of stirring things up, her small frame which means she could quite easily be overpowered in a hand to hand combat fight, and is quite your typical daydreamer, regularly getting caught up in fantasies about everything from living in Panem when it was 'North America' and everyone was free, to running through a forest barefoot, with no peacekeepers to tell her otherwise. 'Personality' Sweet, calm and confident, Sparks is a deceptively tough girl with a real will to win at any cost. A real daydreamer, she spends a lot of her time making up scenarios in her head, scenarios that seem so much more preferable to real life, and loves to pretend that they are reality and reality is just another one of her passing dreams. Rather mischievous, she does quite like to stir things up, and cause trouble for others, as long as she makes sure no one finds out it was her, playing up her innocence. Playful and innocent, she hates having to watch the games, as they strike fear deep within her soul, and isn't one to get upset easily, such as when she was reaped she even managed to force a cross between a smile and a grimace onto her face, as she knows that the reapings are filmed. Sparks also always keeps her wits about her, and is very good at making quick decisions if she has to, though she doesn't like to, as they stress her a bit. 'Backstory' Born and raised in district 5, Sparks grew up having a surprisingly happy childhood, all things considered, with two loving parents, a 16 year old brother, Fission, and a 8 year old little sister, Nina, who are always arguing about little things but love each other really. Because her father works as a Power Plant Security Officer, her mother as a System Analyst, and her older brother as an Equipment Manager, Sparks doesn't really see all that much of them, though she has a very strong bond with her little sister Nina, they are often seen playing after school until their parents arrive back home, often whiling away hours playing simple games such as 'Tig' or 'Hide and Seek', then again, both of them are pretty easily pleased. She loves her family with all her heart and would do anything to protect them, but Sparks was so sure she was never going to get reaped and would get to see herself and Nina grow up, now she's not so sure she ever will make it past her 13th birthday, if she even gets that far. 'Bloodbath Strategy ' Run straight out of there, no looking back, just straight out of there and into cover. 'Games Strategy' Keep her wits about her, and find a safe water source, engineering some way of making the water portable from what she can find in the arena. She'll do the same with the weapons, making things as best she can, and then will track down shelter. She won't worry about food to much as you can survive weeks without food, but water and shelter are what you really need to survive. She'll steal from other tributes too, using her quietness and small, lithe frame to her advantage. 'Token' A plain silver heart shaped locket, with a picture of her parents on one side, and a picture of Nina on the other. 'Fears ' Death, spiders, and never seeing the ones she loves again. 'Alliances' Anyone she trusts, especially someone older than her, as she may be smart and mentally tough, but she isn't physically tough enough to fight for her life if needed, where as an older tribute would be, most likely. 'Games Participated In' The 54th Hunger Games Hosted by: LovelyLies Placing: 10th out of 24 tributes During The Games: Sparks started out well in the games, though she had a pretty pessimistic attitude throughout. She allied with a tall 14 year old called Harvey Free, and they did fairly well as they journeyed through swampland, though as Sparks went to sleep against a tree she stated 'Wake me up when the Careers kill us.' Later on they went to cross a river, when Harvey was suddenly being bitten and eventually pulled under the water by piraña muttations. Sparks ran to the other side of the river and called out his name, but he never came back up. Some time passed and Sparks couldn't get over his death, to the point where she started to cry and repeat 'I wanna go home' several times, before she was killed by a trident wielding career. She made no move to defend herself, as she gave in, knowing it all to be over soon. She placed 10th out of 24 tributes, and was the next death after Harvey, as she couldn't take it anymore. Category:12 year olds Category:District 5 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Reaped Category:Sambaroses's Tributes Category:Females